Knight and Day
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: "I don't understand." he stated soully. "That James… is because you do not see." As Jay pointed him towards a weeping Lily, who lay heartbroken. His heart clenched and his stomach churned... for the first time, James finally saw the damage he had done.


_Never miss an opportunity to make others happy, even if you have to leave them alone in order to do it. ~ Author Unknown_

* * *

Knight and Day

"_I don't understand." he stated "That James… is because you do not see." And as Juliet pointed him towards a weeping Lily, his heart clenched and his stomach churned. As for the first time, he had seen the damage he had done._

"Lily Evans, will you be my Valentine?" he asked in a dreamy voice as he bowed to one knee, his smile lighting up the hallway in which they were located and the bouquet of roses hanging vibrantly in his left arm, awaiting the presentation to Lily.

"For the last time Potter. I WILL NOT be your VALENTINE!" Evans yelled back, stomping away as James sighed, but turned to watch her with a mighty smile. Her red fiery locks falling down her back in the perfect round ringlets and her shoulders tense with annoyance.

"That's alright mate, you'll get her tomorrow." Sirius smiled as James bounded up beside Remus Lupin and shoved the flowers towards Peter who took them in silence and starred around the hall, weary of any on looking students to see him with his friend's belongings.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had united on the first day of Hogwarts when they met up on the train and were pushed into a compartment by the older Slytherins. Ever since first year, they came and went through the doors of their wizardry school as the famous four. They would be remembered as the Marauders, the most famous pranking four the school had ever seen.

"You've been saying that for the past four years, and I have yet to see it happen." James stated defiantly as Sirius turned to his latest girlfriend and kissed her full on the lips. "Why can't Lily fall for me the way, your weekly girlfriends fall for you?" he complained as Sirius paused on the spot and the sixth year Ravenclaw pulled back offended at being referred to as one of his, 'weekly girlfriends'.

Slapping him aside the face, Sirius cringed but said nothing as she turned on her heel and stormed off in the direction of her own common room. With a hearty sigh, he cracked his neck and turned to look James in the eye with an annoyed expression. "Thanks mate." he stated sarcastically as James shrugged his shoulders and turned to his other friend.

"What's the difference, she's just going to come crawling back anyways." Remus Lupin sighed in utter disgust. How his friend could make so many girls swoon was beyond him, but until then, he would continue to watch two of his best mates fall and get over many young and naïve ladies.

"They always do." James scoffed as Sirius rolled grey his eyes at the two. He didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he was. If girls were stupid enough to have a go at Sirius Black when they already knew how much of a player he was, then he was in no position to stop them from trying. Besides, the two didn't know what it was like to live without the love on a family, the affection you needed to grow. So when Hogwarts came around, Sirius wasn't willing to surpass the opportunity to be adored like no one else ever had.

"She'll come around." Sirius clapped James on the back as James shook his head. The other's had been telling him that for years. And after falling for Lily Evans, muggle born and wizard wiz extraordinaire, he was beginning to loose faith quickly, not that he'd ever let his friends know that. He was James Potter, Hogwarts Marauder, and a natural, confident rule bender.

"What do you guys think about this sudden week break? I don't see Dumbledore's reasoning. It's only the second week in February, why would we have the week off now?" Remus asked incredulously as his friends shook they heads annoyed and turned to walk away.

"Mooney, it's a miracle in disguise, why can't you just be happy that for once, we've got a week off of school and we didn't even have to cause major mayhem to have it happen. Besides, The Potter Parents are throwing their annual February Blues Party right on Valentines day, so I can't see a better reason to go home at this point in time." Sirius countered acted as now it was Remus's turn to roll his eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go pact. Whatever Dumbledore's reasons, there probably good ones anyway. Let's just enjoy the vacation." James offered as they approached the fat lady portrait when she asked the password. "Hippogriff." he stated as the door opened to reveal a common room full of Gryffindors.

Gryffindor had been house to many great people in the past, and now, it was the home to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Petter Pettigrew, four of the most famous Marauders to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, or so they liked to think.

Greeting everyone as they walked by, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all made their way up to their sixth year dorm to change and pack for the journey. Half an hour later, they were ready and heading down the stairs of the castle, ready to pile into the carriages pulled by an invisible force that would take them to the train and then away to King's Cross Station. But as the last cart pulled up in front, James and the others stopped to see that there were already three people inside the cart.

Remus ushered them forward before hissing, "If we don't get into this cart, we'll have to walk to the station." and he needn't say more as seconds after his statement, everyone had bounded into the carriage and squished against the other three occupants. "I apologize for our bluntness, but there were no other carriages." he added as James, Sirius and Peter turned to follow Remus's gaze.

Only to find it land upon three darkly dressed figures. A girl and two boys, all looking around their own age. In tight, black leather clothing with intricate tattoos across the top of their hands and weird signs on their left upper arm's, a black robe draped across their shoulders and the hood of the fabric shading their faces from view.

Watching with interest, what looked to be the girl, motioned slowly and pulled the hood of her cloak off and turned to face the others. At first, they were struck with her beauty. With high set cheekbones and small, plump lips, the colour of her eyes encasing and her hair pulled into a high, messy bun atop her head. Pale skin and freckles shaded the bridge of her nose as Sirius smiled triumphantly and Peter cowered away in fear at the idea of seeing someone new.

"No problem. We're always up for the company." she nodded curtly, the cool edginess in her voice more exciting and vibrant then her outward expression, but her eyes dancing with curiosity. The other's were unsure of what they should think as her first impression seemed to overshadow her own overall appearance. Looking between the girl and the two, burly hooded figures, the boys were confused with what they saw before them.

As they pulled their hoods at the same time, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter found themselves looking into the eyes of two teenage boys around the same age as them, but built up more, with much the same looks to the girl across from them, just with larger builds. "Don't mind them, their weary of new visitors." she chuckled as the boys turned back to her, finding the mysterious girl a much better sight to look at then the two boys.

"Where are you from, I've never seen you at Hogwarts before?" Sirius asked as she flashed him a cheeky smile before looking quickly to the two across from her when they shot her a wiry look.

"We don't attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I must say, their Thestrals and Carriages are mighty fine." she smiled and motioned with her head towards the front of the cart, where the pull force was coming from.

"You mean you can see what's pulling the cart?" James asked incredulously as the girl nodded her head and leaned back against the seat with a calm air about her.

"Thestrals, invisible to a good population of all wizards, but magnificent creatures all the same." she smiled as Sirius inquired on how she could see them, when the rest could not. Leaning forward, the dangerous glint in her eyes made James smile, she… was just like the rest of them. "Because…" she paused as the others could feel Peter cringe at her tone of seriousness and the collected eeriness in her voice. "…you'd have to have seen death, to see Thestrals."

The boys across from her shot her an uneven look of confusion and anger when she simply looked to them and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. After moments of silence, they starred back and forth before the girl to cut in again. "This is Adam and Eric, and you can call me Jay." she smiled as James nodded his head.

"I'm James Potter, and these are my best mates Sirius, Remus, and Peter." he pointed to each of his friends as he said their names. If felt natural for James to introduce the others, he had done so many times before, but now, now it felt as if this were on a different level.

"Sirius…" she held it for a moment, tossing the name back and forth as the rest of them shared a confused expression. "Only one place I've ever heard that name before…" she paused as a smile spread it's way onto her face. "House of Black." her dark grin made even James smile, as Remus smirked and Sirius's expression tensed before relaxing and turning to it's cool, cocky and guarded usual self.

"What's it to you?" he asked arrogantly as she leaned forward, as if ready to tell a secret, drawing the others in naturally as she locked eyes with Sirius. A dangerous glint in her eyes, and a guarded one in his. The four Marauders had never faced a girl of this calibre before, she was different, she was confident, and she was ready with wit.

"I eat your kind for breakfast." she snarled vigorously as the two across from her, Eric and Adam tensed considerably before shooting her a challenging look, but backing down when she smiled darkly and winked at them.

Moments of silence filled the cart as Sirius suddenly burst with laughter. "Well that's a good thing to know, perhaps I'll join you one of these times." he smiled devilishly as James cut in with the last word, "I like you Jay, you might just be alright."

Soon enough, the cart pulled up to the train boarding as everyone, including the three mysterious people stepped down from the carriage and stretched their limbs. Shaking hands and exchanging smiles. "You coming on the train with us?" Remus asked as Jay turned to the two boys before spinning back to face the others.

"I think we can spare some time." she smiled as the four smiled widely and completely oblivious to the prying eyes of unwanted spectators, lead her onto the train without a second thought. Dodging and weaving in and out of all the students on the train naturally and taking the visitors into the compartment they had shared ever since their first year.

Allowing Jay to enter first, she looked around before taking a seat and watching with hawk like eyes as the rest followed suit quickly after. Seven piled in a small compartment was uncomfortable, but the Marauders didn't want to pass up the opportunity to interfere with the girl that was possibly just like them. "So, where are you guys coming from?" James asked as he looked to Peter who was now walking from the compartment to find somewhere else to go after panicking under the cramped space. Which left three to a seat.

With a look between Eric and Adam, Jay turned to the three before her and leaned back without a case in the world. As if the ease of life was too simple for her to take notice to the outer problems of society. "Oh, here and there." she cocked a smile towards Adam as she watched him shake his head and roll his eyes nonchalantly.

Jay was like no other girl they had ever seen before, and Adam, Eric and the Marauders all knew it. Weather it was the cool and collected air she held everywhere she went, or the laid back and humorous side of her, there was no denying she was one of a kind. "How about you guys, where are you headed?" she asked as Remus, Sirius and James all shared a look.

"The Potter's always through a February Blues party, so I guess it's just another reason to get drunk before another big holiday, but Remus and I are spending the week at James' house before going back to school. So we can catch the party and not have to worry about traveling." Sirius smiled as Jay smiled and nodded her head.

"What about you Eric, Adam, what are your plans?" Remus asked, his overall personality of harmlessness kicking in as he sensed their displacement and quickly included them into the conversation.

Looking to Jay, Adam and Eric, with straightened backs and poised expressions, shrugged their shoulders and waited for Jay to take over. "Technically, we don't attend your school, so this isn't a break for us. But I suppose we're long past due a good holiday. So I guess we'll just choose a place and find somewhere to crash and chill until the break is over." with a shrug of her shoulders, James smiled coyly as he looked between the others and Jay and pressed forwards.

"Well, we've got a tone of extra bedrooms, and I'm sure my mum would love another girl in the house. I guarantee there would be no problem with it if you chose to stay with us." he smiled as Jay sat up suddenly and looked between Eric and Adam who seemed to share the same expression as Jay did. One of slight worry, but relief and caution.

"I don't know… it's been great getting to know you guys, but perhaps this is-" Jay forced out when suddenly she was cut off. She knew the cautions of making friends, of getting attached. In fact, it would be evident that Jay knew more then most what it was like to loose loved ones on consequential terms. So as much as she would have loved to, maybe this had gone too far.

"Nonsense, we'd love to have you." James smiled triumphantly, as the three across from his shared weary looks or concern and uncertainty.

"Are you sure it's alright with your parents?" Jay asked incredulously as James smiled boldly and nodded his head.

"They love hosting people. They live to entertain!" he smiled and puffed up his chest proudly thinking of his parents. They were cool, young, and always caring for others as well as their own. "Besides, if you guys don't have anywhere else to go, I don't see why it should be a problem."

His words were reassuring, and Jay could tell that Mr. Potter was a very convincing young man, but his words still haunted her. Even if they were hidden deep and forgotten somewhat, Jay, Adam and Eric could name more than one reason to move on and forget their new found friends. Weather it be for their safety, or the others'. It was all too convincing, but either way, the three hadn't settled down in a while, and it would be a quick visit, so it didn't seem all to bad.

"Besides, my girlfriend Lily will be there. And she would love to meet you." James added with a broad smile as Sirius chuckled and Remus rolled his eyes knowingly. It was just like James Potter to try and live out his fantasies, even if they were far fetched.

"Lily?" Jay smiled slightly as there was question in her voice. If there were more to be involved, perhaps this should be considered more closely.

"Yes, James' fantasy girlfriend." Remus smirked as James shot him a hurt look before pouting and turning to the three visitors with a defiant look on his face. The Marauders knew how to mess around with each other, and perhaps that had been the most appealing thing about the group. They were light, carefree, and enjoyed life to it's fullest.

"I'll have you know she's perfectly human." he argued defensively.

"Yes… but she's not your girlfriend." Sirius jumped in when Jay smiled and James huffed in defeat. Patting his affectionately on the back, Sirius hid a laugh when he spoke again. "Welcome back to reality friend."

"Yeah well at least I can dream. You jump from girl to girl so quick you hardly remember all of their names!" James cursed him quickly as Sirius shook his head. After so many blows like the last one, after a while, their comments ceased to have such a negative affect on him.

"That's not true!" he countered when James turned on the spot to stare at him disbelievingly. Changing people to look at, Sirius also found that Remus was looking at him in much the same fashion as James. "Huh, please…" he scoffed, "I write their names on the palm of my hands." he smiled as they cracked up suddenly.

James, Remus and Sirius laughing as Adam and Eric smiled, for the first time showing emotion, and Jay offered a hearty laugh that seemed to hide her real thoughts within. And that's how it continued, the cart was left untouched by the other passengers other then the trolley lady to offer them some sweets. And that's how their ride continued all the way to King's Cross. Laughing, and smiling and getting to know each other all the more.

When the passengers exited the train at the station, Adam, Eric and Jay followed James until they stopped in the middle of the station, turning on us with a confused look as they questioned suddenly, "Wait, shouldn't you let your parents know where you're going to be staying?" it was James that asked the three this question as Adam and Eric shared a glance before all the emotion wiped off of Jay's face and her eyes suddenly cooled off rapidly.

"No." her tone implied and warned not to press further, and at this point, with one look. The group could tell that no more questions were needed as she stiffened and quietened considerably before following James and Sirius to two middle aged people with dark hair and tall, lanky builds. The man and woman were equally good looking, and did they ever look like James.

"Mum, dad, is it alright if we house three more?" he asked innocently as Mr. and Mrs. Potter turned to look at the three with a smile before smiling and agreeing almost immediately, but not before they could get a good look at Jay first.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again." Jay had forgotten to watch her mouth as suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to her when James' father shot her a quick smile just before Sirius cut in.

"_Again_?"


End file.
